Cribbage is typically played with two or more players and several hands are required to complete a single game. In addition, each hand includes a “play phase” and a “show phase.” Before the play phase, each player is dealt a number of cards, the players discard at least one card, and a “starter” or cut card is chosen. During the play phase, players play their cards to score points until all cards have been played. During the subsequent show phase, each player receives points based on the content of the player's hand in conjunction with the starter card. The points accumulated during the play phase and the show phase are added to each player's total, and subsequent hands are dealt and played until one of the players reaches a target number of points.